When The Tides Turn: A Journey Across Unova
by DarkxCloud
Summary: This FanFic is set in the region of Pokemon: Black. The world of 10-year-old Pokemon Trainer Cloud is changed drastically as some mysterious group of people attack his home town. Now, it's up to him and his friends Gary and Kiwi to defile their plans while becoming better as Pokemon Trainers at the same time. Can they do it? Find out in When The Tides Turn: A Journey Across Unova!
1. The Unexpected Visitor

I felt the sudden burst of clear water soak my clothes as the sun blinded my eyes. I screamed out in pain and surprise, then rolled right off the bed onto the floor. As I groaned and lifted my head, my mother loomed over me, her hands holding the family pet.

"Squirt-Squirtle!" It cried out. It leaped from my mother's arms and onto my stomach.

"Hey there little guy!" I exclaimed. I hugged the little baby. I looked back up at my mother, who had a deadly glare on her face. My eyes widened as I set down Squirtle. I slowly stood up, then said, "Hello to you too, Mother. May I ask just why on Earth did you have Squirtle use water gun on me this morning?"

My mom's eyes got colder as she walked towards me. "Don't you remember what today is?" she asked harshly. I cocked my head, trying to remember. "Uhh, Monday?" I said hopefully. My mom pulled out her frying pan and smacked me over the head."It's the day you go on your Pokemon adventure, Cloud!"

I rubbed my head, then as I realized what she said, I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness, I forgot! Professor Juniper is going to kill me!" I grabbed my backpack and quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs. I hastily slid into the kitchen, ate a biscuit and downed some water, then bolted out of the door. I looked around at the town of Nuvema. It was a small town with only 3 houses and a Pokemon Research Lab. Professor Juniper ran the Research Lab along with her assistant, Fennel. Our family has known Juniper and Fennel for a while now, and Juniper likes us so much she even gave us our Squirtle!

As I ran from my house and turned around, I could see it over in the distance. I hurried over to the lab, remembering the starter pokemon I wanted.

When I entered through the doors, I heard my two friends, Kiwi and Gary, talking to Professor Juniper. She was explaining to Gary why we had to wait for the Pokemon. I hesitantly walked near her, until she finally looked over and noticed me. She ushered me over to her and then backed up into the room behind her. I tried to see in but she closed the curtain that divided that room from the lab.

"It's about time you got here," snickered Gary. "I was thinking you were never going to show up."

"So you haven't forgotten anything before in your life?" I questioned. I turned to him, doubtful. He still stared straight ahead at the curtain Juniper was hidden behind. I looked over at Kiwi, who was playing with a pokeball over at a table. I strode over to her. Suddenly, she screamed as the ball fell to the ground and opened up.

"Kip-Kip! Mudkip!" something screamed as the mysterious Pokemon landed on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! That little baby is so cute!" Kiwi kneeled down to the Pokemon. "You are going to be a great Swampert one day." She pet the little thing.

"Kiwi, what Pokemon even is that?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"You don't know? It's a Mudkip! This little cutie evolves into a Swampert!" She exclaimed. The Mudkip jumped up and down around Kiwi. Kiwi kept petting it and making it squeal even more.

"It seems to really like you," Gary piped in. He was still staring at the curtain leading to Juniper's little area.

"I hope it does! I love all Pokemon and hope they love me too," Kiwi stood back up as Juniper walked through the curtain. Gary rushed over to her.

"Do you have the pokemon? May I take mine now? When will I get it?" He peppered her with questions.

"Calm down Gary, you'll get yours shortly, just right after Kiwi and Cloud." She rushed over to the table Kiwi was at earlier.

"WHAT?! But I deserve it more than them! I work harder than them! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gary yelled.

Juniper turned around to face him. "Now you can see exactly why you are last." She said coldly. Gary opened his mouth as to say something, but shut it and lowered his head. I walked over to the table Juniper was at. She had a fancy tray holding out 3 pokeballs. You could see the label on each one, reading out: Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Kiwi stepped up to the tray, uncertain on her decision.

"Mud-Mudkip!" The Pokemon at her feet cried out. Kiwi looked down at it sadly, knowing she couldn't take it as a starter. Professor Juniper looked at Kiwi and Mudkip. She thought for a moment before proposing this option.

"Kiwi. I have known you for a long time and know you are a responsible young lady. This Mudkip was originally for an experiment at this lab, but seeing the bond between you and this Pokemon is one I have not seen in a long time. Would you prefer to have this Mudkip as your starter instead?" she asked. Kiwi looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I could? Really?" She exclaimed. She picked up the Mudkip as it happily cried out its name in her arms. Kiwi looked very excited to be with it. "I'll be sure to raise it right, Juniper! It will be an amazing Swampert someday. Speaking of which, I have a great nickname for this baby! Swampito, welcome to the team!" Kiwi said, beaming. Gary chuckled.

"With your Pokemon raising skills, it's hilarious to think it'll even get to being a Swampert!" Gary laughed. Juniper glared at him. She briskly walked over to him and was within inches of tackling him over when she stopped.

"Don't you ever say that to another trainer. I don't care if she is your friend for many years and if she doesn't take it offensively at all." She was getting louder with each word. "You certainly aren't the best Pokemon trainer, so clean up your act before you disrespect others." She stormed into the room behind the curtain. Gary was dumbfounded, just standing there with his mouth open wide. Kiwi was cuddling her Swampito, petting its head, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Juniper!" I called out after an awkward silence. "I never got my starter Pokemon!"

"Just take one out of the tray I laid out or the Pokemon in the bucket it you want." I walked over to the bucket to see what was in there. I saw Torchik, Squirtle, Totodile, Turtwig, Charmander, Chikorita, and more! I was scanning through the labeled Pokeballs, looking for one that popped out to me. Suddenly, I came across one labeled "Piplup." I remembered some information I had read about this Pokemon. I picked up the pokeball, feeling the weight of it in my hand.

"Go, Piplup!" I threw the ball at the ground. When it hit the tile, it popped open in a flash of white and red light. I saw this figure emerging from the pokeball until it was about the correct size. It came into the blue color all piplups are and morphed into a defined image. It then stopped glowing and came into focus.

"Piplup! Pip-pip-piplup!" The Pokemon screamed out as it jumped up and down. It ran over to me and jumped. "Piplup! Piplup-pip! Piplup!" It called out repeatedly. It seemed desperate for me to pick it up. I pulled it up to me and pet his little bird head.

"Finally! It's my turn to pick a Pokemon!" Gary said exasperated. I walked next to Kiwi and let our Pokemon interact with each other. They seemed to like playing with each other. Fifteen minutes later, Gary was still looking through the Pokemon when finally Kiwi called out, "Can't you go faster you nincompoop?"

Gary turned to her. "This is a crucial decision in my Pokemon career. I have to be right in my decision."

"Ok, fine, but I'm leaving right now. I have to pack and get ready for my adventure!" She exclaimed as she briskly walked out the door. I turned to Gary.

"I'll leave too. I want to have Piplup help me pack and everything so we can bond. See you later Gary! I wish you well on your Pokemon journey." I said. I turned to walk out the door.

"Best wishes, Cloud." He said over my shoulder.

I picked up my backpack. I just finished packing everything I need. "Piplup, I need you to be in this Pokeball for this part of the journey. I want to keep you safe," I told it. Piplup looked up at me and nodded. "Piplup, return!" I commanded it. A red light shot out from the center of the Pokeball and hit it. It spread over its body until it covered it completely, then sucked it into the Pokeball. I put it on the first slot in my belt. I looked and noticed I only had six of them.

"Cloud! Professor Juniper is here for you!" My mother called from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly hurried down the stairs and met Juniper at the front door.

"What brings you here, Professor?" I asked her.

"Sorry for not doing this earlier, I forgot with the whole Gary incident. Here is your Pokedex. It automatically records data on wild pokemon when you scan them. It also can give you moves learned by a specific Pokemon, what region it comes from, and more! If you ever need help just press this little white button," She explained, pointing to a button on the bottom of the Pokedex.

"Sounds great! I was just getting ready to go out on Route One now!" I said. Juniper looked pleased.

"That's great to see you starting on your journey! It reminds me of when I first started mine," she said, lost in thought. I cleared my throat.

"Well, it's time Piplup and I went on our way!" I said, trying to get around Juniper. She stepped out of the doorway and let me through. I started walking towards Route One when she called out, "Good luck and don't forget to have fun!"

I walked for about ten minutes when I heard, "Cloud! I have a Pokemon now and you have a Pokemon now. I have been waiting so long to say this. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" exclaimed the person behind me. I turned around to find who I expected to say that: Gary.

"Let's do this! Even though we already know who is going to win here!" I called out. Suddenly, I felt the Earth shake underneath me. I looked at the trees and saw bird Pokemon flying from every direction. I tried to scan them with my dex until I heard a loud CRRRAAACKKK and watch as the largest tree in the surrounding area come crashing down at me. I dove and just barely dodged it, but I heard Gary cry out.

"Gary! Are you ok?" I screamed. I could hear some muffled words but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I tried to climb over the tree but it was just too large. I looked back to where the other tree had been rooted only to find another one fly and smack me right upside the head. I was thrown to the ground, hitting hard earth. I looked up, feeling blood trickle from my mouth. I tried to call out to Gary, but nothing would escape my lips. All sound was overtaken by the screaming of people in Nuvema Town. The last thing I saw was a Helicopter with the letter "Y" printed on the side before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. No Bird Left Behind!

"Chansey! Chansey-Chan!" a loud voice sang nearby. I tried to crack open my eyes, but they were uncooperative. My ears started throbbing. I winced in pain, and the movement of my face made everything worse. I heard an occasional beep beside me, but I couldn't move to see what it was. I was stuck in this position.

The door slid open as someone stepped in. I thought it was Nurse Joy since she is the one who cares for everyone, but when the lady spoke, I immediately recognized her.

"Cloud! What happened to you?" she ran forward to where I laid. I tried again to open my eyes, but they wouldn't go far. I could just barely make out the image of my hometown professor.

"Hey Juniper. I'm happy to see you," I croaked. She smiled at me, but I didn't dare try to smile back at her. I knew it would just end up with more pain. I got lost in thought about what happened. All I remember from the day before was a Y, a tree, and Gary... Gary.. GARY!

My eyes suddenly burst open, despite the pain. I tried to sit up, but Juniper quickly rushed to get me back on my back. "Juniper! Where's Gary? Is he OK? What about Kiwi? Are they alright? What happened to them?" I fired off questions.

She looked at me, taken aback by all the inquiries. "Well, we found Gary and he is now being taken care of like you. He is not in the best shape, but he'll be better in no time. As for Kiwi, we never did find her. We have a search team out, but at the moment, we have not found her."

I opened my jaw in shock. I was happy to hear one of my friends is doing alright, but just hearing that Kiwi is missing made the happiness go away. "You're going to find her, right?" I asked quietly.

Professor Juniper looked at me solemnly. "Cloud.."

"I asked, you are going to find her, right?" my voice was getting softer.

She swallowed. "It is not going to be easy, but we will try all we can to find Kiwi."

"That's not what I asked. You are going to find her, am I correct?"

"Now now, we can be sure of anything."

"Just answer my question."

"I truthfully can not, though."

"Then what good are you looking for her." I stared her straight in her blue eyes. She was shocked, but had no words, for what I had just said rang truthfully in her ears. After a moment, I got up with all my energy, then headed for the hallway to my right. I looked down to make sure that what I was wearing was suitable for the public. Black T-Shirt, Navy-Blue Shorts. "Good enough," I said to myself. I peered down to my right to find the entrance to the PokeCenter beyond the counter where they healed Pokemon. Before I headed that way, I looked back at Juniper. She was still staring at where I was just sitting. I shrugged, then started down towards the entrance. Along the way, Juniper suddenly rushed past me and out the front door. I continued walking, not making much of it.

"Cloud?" I heard a voice drifting from a door I just passed. It was open, but not fully. I trudged back over to it, wondering who called me. I pushed open the door to find none other than Gary!

"Gary! I had been wondering where you were! I was just talking to Professor Juniper, but she left about a minute ago."

"Really? She never talked to me." He said, sadly. He looked down at his bed. I hobbled over to him, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Gary..."

"Yes, Cloud?"

"How do you think Kiwi's doing?"

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused.

I had been looking at the ground during the conversation, but at this I looked up at him. "Oh, right. Professor Juniper didn't talk to you. I'll tell you the story." I proceeded to tell him all about how Kiwi has gone missing, how Juniper wouldn't find Kiwi, and how I am going to do it myself. During the entire thing, you could see Gary's eyebrows start to crease. Anyone could see he was forming a plan.

After the story was done, Gary looked back at me. "What about the helicopter with the Y?" He questioned.

My eyes grew to the size of marbles. "I forgot to ask her about that! Next time I see her I'll definitely ask, that is, unless we have already found out!"

Gary still sat there, deep in thought. After a moment, I decided it was my time to leave and search for Kiwi. Gary let me go, and as I closed his door, I could still see he was formulating a plan. As the door shut close, I continued my journey to the front door. As I passed the Pokemon healing center, I remembered my Piplup! Nurse Joy saw my panic in my eyes, then just smiled and handed me a Pokeball. It had the name "Cloud - Piplup" on the top cover. I smiled and thanked her, then stepped outside into the fresh air. I checked my map to see where I was; it said Accumula town. The town known for its views. Even though I didn't know it, it was here that those views would be changed forever.


	3. If Only

"Piplup! Pip-pip-lup! Lup!" My pokemon cried excitedly next to me. I sat down in one of the many seats in the PokeCenter. I decided to not head out immediately into Accumula Town before I got my thoughts all organized. I picked up my Piplup and started to pet it, deep in thought.

Eventually, Gary walked out of the Center, but I still was thinking about the day. I couldn't believe all that had happened in just the matter of 24 hours. It seemed so long from when the helicopter attacked. My thoughts drifted to the "Y" printed on the side. What did it stand for? Who was piloting the helicopter, and why did he or she attack Nuvema? What on Earth happened to Kiwi? Did they take her? Is that why she's missing? All these questions made my head ache, so I decided to stop and just play with Piplup.

My little baby squealed happily as I bounced it up and down with my knee. "You know, little buddy, I never nicknamed you. I wasn't planning on it, but I think I might." The Piplup grew more excited at this. I laughed at how happy it was, just being with me.

I eventually looked at the T.V. mounted above the Pokemon Healing Area, or PHA. The time in the lower right hand corner read "9:37 pm." My eyes grew larger. I had no time to find a place to stay! Would they let me spend the night, even though I had already spent time there? It was my only option, so I decided to ask the Nurse Joy standing underneath the T.V. I returned Piplup to its Pokeball before striding over to her.

As my shoes clicked on the tile floor, Nurse Joy looked up from the book she was reading. "Nurse Joy, is there a possibility I could stay here overnight? You see, many things happened today, and I don't have the energy to find a different place to stay tonight." I looked her in the eyes, hopeful.

She laughed. "Of course you can stay here overnight, Cloud! Every PokeCenter offersfree care for weary trainers, with a sleeping area, food, and water!"

"That's great, because I know I'll need to stay at these places often," I joked. She smiled, then walked out from behind the counter. She forcefully grabbed my arm, then rushed over to the hallway from which I came from earlier.

"Hey! Why are we in such a rush?" I questioned, trying to slow us down.

"Oh, sorry, it's just become a habit to move quickly when you care for Pokemon daily." She slowed down to a normal walking pace. We passed Gary's former room and my former room before we finally got to the end of the hallway. The last door on the left was where I was staying tonight, apparently. I wondered why I was in a room so far down in the hallway, but I understood once I walked into the room.

This room was definitely not like the other ones. It had a real bed, no medical equipment, and no one else had to share the room with you! Nurse Joy also told me that the last four rooms were the "overnight-trainer" rooms. I thanked her for letting me stay here, and she smiled widely. Suddenly, her chest pocket started to beep. She pulled it out, looked at the message, then excused herself and started down the hallway.

"Nurse Joy, is there anything wrong?" I asked her.

"No big emergency, just someone needing their Pokemon healed."

"Ah, ok!" I hopped back into my room. I sent out Piplup, then plopped onto my bed. Piplup crawled up next to me, and we both laid there for a bit. Eventually, I could hear it snoring, so I decided it was time to go to bed. I shut off the lamp next to my bed, then rolled over and fell asleep. Before I drifted off, though, I could hear screams coming from the entrance of the PokeCenter, but it was too late for me to do anything. If I was able to, many things would have played out differently.

If only...


	4. Cup o' Joseph

My dreams haunted me that night. First thing I saw was a terrible fire, sweeping across Unova, burning everything and everyone. I could see my family, friends, everyone slowly melting into ash. My eyesight shifted to my poor Piplup stuck underneath a tree. It cried out in pain, trying to get help, but none came. It burned up right before my eyes, making me lose my breath.

Next thing that appeared was the Y helicopter. A door opened on the side, revealing Kiwi on it, smiling evilly. She laughed as she forcefully tossed her Swampito out, gazing as it fell to the ground below. Her face twisted and distorted with the helicopter, her laugh echoing everywhere. Everything was shifting before my eyes, and before I knew it, the ground was speeding towards me. I cried out and pulled my hands over my eyes. I was feet above the hard Earth before my opened my eyes and saw… tile?

"Piplup!" My Pokemon screamed out. I was sprawled out on the floor, my blanket strewn everywhere. My Piplup laid on my stomach, looking around the room in surprise. I chuckled to myself. _That was all a dream! Nothing like that would happen in real life._

I heard the door to my room creak open. "Good morning, Nurse Joy!" I shouted out.

"Good morning to you too," I heard a musky voice call out. My eyes widened as I looked towards my Piplup. It looked back at me, obviously afraid. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, cradling my Piplup on the way. I turned towards the door, scared of what I would find. I gasped, not expecting to find… a male Nurse Joy?

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised.

"Nurse Joseph," he replied. He rolled his eyes, expecting the obvious male nurse jokes. He was dressed in the normal all-white nurse attire. He had long pants, a long sleeved shirt, and perfectly white shoes. Everything else was not white, though. He had dark skin with brown hair. He looked to be Mexican, but he didn't have an accent.

"Wow, I never knew they had male nurses at PokeCenters!" I exclaimed.

"They do now," he said. He walked over to the blanket on the floor, picking it up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I had terrible dreams last night, and I just threw it off in my sleep. I'll make my bed if you need me to," I offered. He grunted, throwing me the blanket. I set down my Piplup next to me. I quickly set off to my task, wanting to not upset him. He sat down in the chair across from my bed, watching me to make sure I did it correctly. After 3 tries, he eventually just got up and did it himself. I stepped back, embarrassed. I returned Piplup to its Pokeball. When I turned from putting the Pokeball in my belt, I saw he had already finished making my bed! He smirked, proud in what he did.

I strode over to the door, wanting to go and see where my food is. "Hey, where are you going?" Nurse Joseph called.

"To find my food," I replied. He laughed. He called me back to him, pulling out something from his pocket. I walked back slowly, not knowing what to expect. He turned to the wall on the left of the bed. He tapped a certain section in a certain pattern. He then stepped back, obviously waiting for something to happen. I stood there, confused. Suddenly, the wall shifted and turned around! It took a good 10 minutes, but eventually the other side of the wall revealed a kitchen! It had a sink, refrigerator, microwave, many cabinets, an oven, and more appliances I couldn't even recognize! Nurse Joseph walked over to the microwave. He put the object he pulled out in there, too fast for me to make out what it was.

"Your food will be ready in…" He checked the time on the microwave. "5 minutes 26 seconds."

"Great! May I ask what I will be eating?"

"You'll find out in 5 minutes 13 seconds."

"Okay then," I said. To kill the time for waiting, I sent out my Piplup. I laid down on my bed, petting my Piplup. My thoughts drifted to, once again, yesterday. I wondered where Gary went off to. What plan did he have? Is he going to find Kiwi? Why did he leave without telling me anything?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the microwave beeping. "Come and get it!" Nurse Joseph called to me. I moved Piplup off of me, wanting to get my food. It cried its name out, wanting to stay with me.

"I'll be right back, Piplup! I'm just going to get food! Literally, you can watch me do it all." I told it, dumbfounded about how much it loved me. I strode over to the kitchen, looking to Nurse Joseph for my food. He grabbed one of the available plates and covered my view of the microwave. I heard some strange noises coming from it, and I started to worry. I looked down, thinking to myself. What on Earth am I eating? Am I going to get food poisoning off of it? Is that why they want me to eat it? To get sick so I need to stay here longer? What are they going to do with me?

I looked back up to find Nurse Joseph holding out a plate filled with eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage, and more! My mouth started the water works. I almost drooled on it all before he waved a fork and knife in front of my face. I thanked him repeatedly, then hurried over to a table that came with the kitchen. I set down my glorious food, then scurried over to my Piplup. I picked it up and brought it over to my food. Piplup started to squeal loudly at it once it saw all of it. I hopped up in to the chair, then stuffed my face with eggs and bacon. Piplup also pecked at some grits mixed with cheese. This meal was the best one I had had in a long time!

I thought of my mother's meals. They were good, but not as scrumptious as this one! My mother… my mother! What happened to her in the attack of Nuvema? Was she okay? Why didn't Juniper tell me about her? Have they lost her too? I stopped chewing, deep in thought.

Nurse Joseph walked over to me. "What's wrong?" He questioned. I looked up at him, swallowing the truck load of food in my mouth. Piplup stopped pecking at his breakfast too, wanting to hear what I had to say.

"You don't know anything about my mother, do you?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. "Kid, I only know your name, and that's because it's under the room schedule. No one has been talking about the Nuvema attack, though, if that's what you're wondering. We want to let the news people get to it before we discuss what happened. Sorry," He explained.

I looked down at my food. I wasn't hungry anymore. I handed it all to Piplup, but even it turned it down. I asked Nurse Joseph where the trash can was. He pointed me over to one of the drawers in the kitchen. I threw it away, sad I couldn't enjoy the food. Since we were all done eating, I returned Piplup to its Pokeball.

Nurse Joseph's chest pocket started to beep, just like Nurse Joy's the other night did. He took out his pager, looked at the message, and excused himself from the room.

I asked him the same question I did to Nurse Joy: "Is there anything wrong?"

He gave me the same response: "No big emergency, just someone needing their Pokemon healed." He ran into the hallway. I waited 3 seconds, to give some time in-between me and him. Then, I hurried after him. I saw him go to the entrance area of the PokeCenter. I sprinted there, wanting to find out what is happening. I only peeked around the corner, not wanting Nurse Joseph to realize I followed him. The sight I saw was one I will never forget.

Three men, seeming around the age of 23, were up at the PHA. They were dressed in all black, only letting their hands and face show. Their shirt bore the symbol of "Y." I gasped. _These were the people with the Y helicopter! What are they doing here, at the PokeCenter?_

They were talking to Nurse Joseph. I couldn't make out everything they were saying, but it seemed important. After about 5 minutes of conversation, the guy in the middle tried to grab Nurse Joseph's arm. The nurse pulled back, obviously ready for this. Then, the man on the right jumped over the counter! They were trying to take Nurse Joseph!

I pulled my head back, being wary that they could easily find me. I was tempted to try to help him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. Besides, Nurse Joseph was capable of taking them on… right?

I looked back, only to see Nurse Joy standing over the 3 bodies. He dragged them all in one heave over to the door on the far left wall. He opened it and stuffed them all in at once. I heard one moan before the door shut, locking them in. Nurse Joseph started walking back to the hallway, most likely coming back to my room. I sprinted back to my room, hoping to get there before Nurse Joseph found me.

I had just turned into my room before I heard him call out, "Stop!" I rushed over to my bed, hoping under the blanket and pretending to sleep. Nurse Joseph barged in to my room, searching for something. I pretended to sleepily look at him, asking him with my eyes, "What are you searching for?"

He saw my gaze, then stopped running around and sat down at the chair across from me. He let out a long sigh.

"So, did their Pokemon get healed?" I asked him.

He turned to me, smiled, and said, "Yes, their Pokemon are doing fine. I also let them stay in one of our rooms. They're taking a very long nap right now."

_Yes, just a nap,_ I thought to myself. _They'll be awake for interrogation later._


End file.
